A Winter Eve Stroll
by Witchblade Hell
Summary: Harry finds himself lost in a very dangerous place at a very dangerous time. And the school staff is frantic to find him...


A Winter Eve Stroll…

Hey, everyone!

Wow, it's been YEARS since I've written a story… I hope no one missed me too much. ;p

I've recently started posting my web comic called 'Childe' and I guess it sort of greased my creative gears.

It's a yaoi story so be warned. And it's just started so there are only a few pages, but I try my best to update it weekly. Please feel free to check it out and let me know what you think!

Just check out my bio page for the link. (For some reason I can't get the link to work here)

Okay, now onto story stuff!!

-------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Harry Potter related, but I really, REALLY wish I did.

Author's Nuts: I don't really know where this story will be going… don't imagine it will be all that long, though. I don't intend for it to be a slash at this point but it could turn into one.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------

A Winter Eve Stroll… 

He should have known.

As soon as he'd woken at the usual ungodly hour of the morning, he should have known that something like this would have happened.

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was just as his title dictates. He was no seer by any means and he despised the very thought.

But really, something like Harry Potter being up when he should have been asleep, like the rest of the school, and out of his dormitory after hours, and now missing from the school grounds was not all that surprising.

It was now late January and a light blizzard was blowing itself around outside. Severus felt the need to sneer at 'light blizzard'. He would never have called twenty centimeters of snow light. It was also below twenty one degrees Celsius and he had a distinct feeling, as he stalked towards the Headmaster's office to inform him he hadn't found the boy, that he'd soon have the 'pleasure' of venturing out into the cold himself.

---------------------A Winter Eve Stroll------------------- 

It was cold.

Dark and cold. And windy.

He could barely move. Shin-deep in snow, he drug his foot as far as he could before stopping to drag the other forward. He moved as far and as fast as he could which was neither very far nor fast.

He knew he was going to die. He really knew it this time. He was going to slowly freeze to death alone and confused.

His pajama pant legs were frozen and stiff as a board against his sensitive and cold legs. His bare feet… he could barely feel them anymore. The stinging, swollen feeling had died in them a while ago.

He hugged his arms around himself as tightly as he could and was bent forward against the wind that whipped at his hair and tugged at his pajama top.

Young Harry Potter had no idea where he was or how he'd come to be there. And he had little hope of finding out because his wand and his glasses, as far as he knew, were both resting on his bedside table back in the Gryffindor dormitories.

The last thing he could remember he was saying goodnight to Ron and the others and pulling his thick warm comforter around himself and then... then he'd started feeling pleasantly warm. But it wasn't from the comforter... He also felt a light-headed.

And the next thing he knew he was face-down in the snow, in the darkness, and already half frozen. He'd gasped and spluttered, coughing the dry, fluffy stuff from his mouth and nose. He looked around as best he could but could only tell that he was surrounded by darkness and maybe a tree or two.

Maybe he was in the Forbidden Forrest. Really, though, considering the darkness and the fact that his glasses were gone he could have been in a small park just outside Little Whinging and not known it.

His eyes had felt like they'd soon be blown dry in the wind so he's closed them. He was about to regret it, though, because even someone with barely any vision would have been able to see the tree his head connected with harshly in time to avoid it.

With a dull 'thunk' Harry was knocked back and landed in a particularly large snow bank. In a poof of the white puffy stuff he was now up to his waist in it.

"W-wel..l... t-this is just p-perfect..." He said out loud to no one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! There's the first chapter! Not much. More of an intro, really.

Hope you like it. And there's no beta so I hope there aren't too many spelling mistakes and grammar issues.

Don't forget to check out my bio for Childe!

Thanks for reading, have a good one!


End file.
